


Paris Nights / New York Mornings

by captainegg



Series: Smutember 2020 [5]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Henry is stuck in a hot hotel room in Paris and Alex is more than happy to keep him company.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Smutember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Paris Nights / New York Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since reading Red, White & Royal Blue, I've wanted to write for these two sweet boys. If you haven't read it yet, I'd definitely recommend it. It's very sweet and fun 💌
> 
> Partially a text fic. The time is from Alex’s perspective. Alex’s texts are normal, Henry’s are in cursive.
> 
> This was a pain to format, I hope you enjoy my suffering! ✨
> 
> Written for [Smutember 2020](https://smutember.tumblr.com/) \- Day 8: Long Distance

It’s one of the hottest days of the year and Alex finds himself inside his bedroom, the windows wide open, practically melting.

It’s his free day, a rare occasion but so far he has spent it well. Going for brunch with his sister, sitting in the garden to eat ice cream and drink cocktails and having dinner with Luna.

Now up in his room, the heat still lingers heavily in the evening air. The city hums in the distance.

Alex rolls around on his stomach and grabs his phone from his nightstand, mindlessly scrolling through social media, trying to pass the time.

He hasn’t seen Henry in a few weeks, the prince being busy with charity work all over Europe. Right now he is in Paris and even though Alex has tried everything to be there with him, he isn’t.

Instead, he lays in his bed thousands of miles away from the guy he loves the most and it sucks. He rolls around again and sits up, stripping his shirt off and slumping back down onto his mattress. He can hear the air condition work but it’s no use.

His display lights up. A message from Henry. Alex can’t get his hands on his phone quickly enough.

 **07:04 pm** **  
**_send help_ _  
__i’m melting_ _  
__i think the ac is broken_

Henry sends a picture of himself in bed, sheets tangled between his long legs, chest bare.

Alex huffs and he can feel his mouth run dry. Probably from the cocktails he had earlier and not at all because Henry looks absolutely stunning and Alex wants to run his tongue all over his body and kiss him and bury his fingers in his stupidly soft hair. The room around Henry is dark, the light from his phone display casts soft shadows across his face.

Alex can feel his cock twitch.

 **07:06 pm** **  
**man, these french don’t know how to treat a king, huh?  
they do tend to have a tendency to kill their kings but no pressure  
i’m melting too so idk how to help you, sorry your highness  
 _don’t get cocky you little shit_

Alex can’t help but laugh and snaps a picture of himself, sitting in his bed with a big grin, making sure to also capture the fact that he’s not wearing a shirt and sends it off to Henry.

 **07:07 pm** **  
**_jesus christ, alex_ _  
__i said send help_ _  
__not make it worse_

 **07:08 pm** **  
**_i miss you_

Alex feels his heart clench because he misses Henry too.

 **07:09 pm** **  
**i miss you too  
i miss kissing your stupid face and holding your stupid hand  
i wish i could be with you in paris  
 _i wish you were here too_ _  
__remember the first time we were in paris? together, i mean_

And of course, Alex remembers, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 **07:10 pm** **  
**how could i not?  
i will be there next time, i promise

And then Henry doesn’t answer for a few minutes and for a second Alex thinks that he has fallen asleep but then a new message pops up.

 **07:15 pm** **  
**_i want to touch you_ _  
__all the things i’d do to you if you were here right now_

 _  
_Alex swallows hard and he’s definitely getting a boner now.

Henry sends him another picture and even though the quality absolutely sucks it’s the hottest things Alex has ever seen.

Henry’s chest is still bare, his hair is all messy from probably tossing and turning in the heat of his room, his lips are slightly parted and his eyes glisten with something that Alex interprets as lust. He has seen it many times before but this time it just hits differently.

And Alex is pretty sure that he can see the outline of Henry’s cock pressed against his pyjamas.

 **07:16 pm** **  
**like what?

He feels stupid for asking but it’s somewhat exciting. He props himself up against his pillow and stretches his legs out, lazily stroking himself through his shorts. He watches as Henry types and the time that passes feels like an eternity.

 **07:18 pm** **  
**_i would pin you against the wall and kiss you until my name is the only thing you can think about_ _  
__then i’d get you naked and touch you_ _  
__christ, alex, i love touching you_ _  
__i want to put my mouth all over you_ _  
__you always taste so good_ _  
__fuck_

Alex’s breath hitches and he swallows hard. His eyes flutter shut for a split second and he allows him to imagine what it would feel like to have Henry kiss him and pin him against the wall and to have his hands all over his skin.

Alex presses his palm against his cock and snaps a picture of it and sends it to Henry. His heart hammers hard against his chest and his tongue darts out over his dry lips.

 **07:19 pm** **  
**_are you touching yourself right now?_ _  
_yeah  
are you?

He gets another picture. Henry has his hand wrapped around his exposed cock, pyjama pants pushed down his hips. Alex’s cock twitches and he pushes his shorts down just a little, the tip of his cock peeking out from below his waistband.

 **07:20 pm** **  
**call me  
i need  
fucjk  
i need to hear you

It comes out more like a command and less like a request but Alex couldn’t care less.

He thumbs over his tip and shudders. Henry calls him and hearing the prince’s voice is almost orgasmic to his ears.

Henry’s heavy breathing goes straight to Alex’s cock and Alex is surprised that he doesn’t come immediately.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Alex says, breathlessly.

“Fuck,” Henry moans quietly, “hi, love.”

Alex shudders. Henry calling him love has turned into a huge turn-on for him and Henry’s voice is hot and heavy in his ear which only makes it worse.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex manages to ask. He withdraws his hand from his cock and instead lets it trail over his torso and up to his chest. He wants to make it last, wants it to last forever.

“Thinking about you with me in my fancy hotel bed. You’d look so good here, love,” he slurs. “I bet you’d be good for me, love. Would let me fuck your throat while I tie you up. How does that—fuck—sound, love?”

Alex tries to answer, he really wants to but he can’t. So he whimpers and pushes his shorts off completely, lacing his fingers around his cock again, twisting his wrist. Alex’s mind is pleasantly fuzzy, he drinks up every oh so little sound Henry makes.

“What do you say, love? My cock in your mouth, you sucking me off so well. Oh, you’re always so—fucking Christ—good for me.”

Alex buzzes and his skin feels incredibly tight and his insides are on fire and he tries to form a coherent sentence but his tongue feels too heavy in his mouth. “Yes,” he whimpers and it’s the only word he can say with certainty. It feels right and he wants to chant it but he tries to keep quiet, suddenly too aware of his surroundings, the sound of the city is roaring in his ears but then Henry speaks again and pulls him back.

“I wore a suit today,” Henry says and Alex’s eyes flutter shut. “It’s your favourite,” Henry continues, his voice husky and low and dark.

“The blue one?” Alex manages to croak and his throat feels too tight and his lungs are burning.

He gets a new message from Henry.

It’s a picture of him in his blue three-piece suit and a light blue tie in front of a mirror inside of his hotel room. He has one hand wrapped around his phone and Alex isn’t sure if Henry’s phone is incredibly small or if Henry’s hands are just abnormally large. He wants them around his throat. Alex chokes. Henry’s other hand is inside his pocket, hips tilted in a way that definitely does not hide what’s _inside_ of his pants.

Alex imagines what Henry would look like completely dressed and towering above him, tying his hands together with his tie.

“Baby blue would look good around your wrists,” Henry purrs as if he knows exactly what Alex is thinking about. “Talk to me, love,” Henry says and Alex can hear the slick sound of Henry’s hand stroking his cock.

His stomach flips with an intensity that makes his hips buckle.

“I want you to fuck me in that stupid suit. I want to be on my hands and knees—fuck—for you and you tease me open and hold me in place. I want to be good for you, babe.” Alex swallows hard as the words come pouring out of his mouth uncontrollably. He wants to be embarrassed but he’s not because the sounds Henry makes are more than rewarding.

“Next time,” Henry promises and Alex can feel himself nod and whimper in return. He wants to say more but words stop existing again.

“There’s a nice sofa here, too. I bet it would look even better with you on it. I’d suck you off and tease you until you beg me to fuck you and you won’t be allowed to—fuck— come until I say so, we wouldn’t want to ruin the sofa. Isn’t that right, love?”

Alex’s head spins and he whines and he’s not quite sure how Henry still manages to talk but he doesn’t care because what Henry says pushes him closer and closer to the edge. He imagines what the sofa looks like, what the velvet would feel like on his skin, what Henry’s tongue would feel like on his cock.

The hand around his cock starts to move quicker against his own will. He wants it to last longer but he can’t, he’s too desperate, too rough, too far into it.

“I’m—, Henry, sweetheart.”

Henry breathes into his ear, heavy and hot, and Alex can feel himself shiver and shudder and then he moans and tries to keep it silent, slapping his hand over his mouth but it’s too late.

He comes all over himself, spurts of hot cum splatter all over his chest. His breaths are shallow and sharp.

He can hear Henry cry out on the other side of the line and he lazily jerks himself through the last waves of his orgasm.

“This was different,” Alex manages to say, “but still good.”

Henry huffs and then yaws. “So suits, huh?” is what he says before he falls asleep.

Alex laughs. “Good night, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 💛
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🌻


End file.
